warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Javlok
| elemental damage = 235 | crit chance = 20.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | stat proc = 25.0 | charge physical damage = 150 | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = 0.30 | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = 2.0 | conclave = | polarities = x2 | introduced = | notes = }} The is a staff-like primary weapon that fires slow moving fireballs that deal damage. Its unique Alternate Fire allows the weapon itself to be thrown at enemies, dealing area-of-effect damage. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage on primary fire. **Alternate fire has high physical damage on direct impacts with enemies. *Able to be thrown to damage multiple enemies in an AoE. **Impacts by throwing it can stun enemies. **Impact has a 5m stun radius which can be boosted by Firestorm. *High critical chance. *High status chance. *100% accurate on primary fire. *Alternate Fire is Silent; Throwing the Javlok won't alert enemies on an auditory level. *Comes with two polarity slots. Disadvantages: *Brief charge time on primary fire before firing a shot. *Primary fire bolts only deal damage on a direct hit. *Impact AoE from being thrown can damage the player if they are too close. *Fairly slow reload. *Primary fire projectiles have travel time. *Alternate Fire has slow projectile speed. Acquisition *The Javlok's blueprint can be acquired via Research in a Clan Dojo's Chem Research Lab. *Javlok Capacitors drop from Prosecutors on Ceres. **Alternatively, the capacitors can be stolen using Ivara and drop via Nekros Desecrate. Notes *The Javlok's alternate fire throws the weapon itself at the target, inflicting 150 physical damage to the impaled target and 300 area-of-effect damage to all enemies within the impact radius. *The Javlok will remain at the location where it was thrown for ~20 seconds after landing, automatically teleporting to the player after said duration or until the player manually picks the Javlok back up for use again. **Throwing the weapon does not consume ammo. *The Javlok's alt-fire has a max throwing range of ~50m (though it will be displayed as 47m due to the ~3m the player moves forward when throwing the weapon). **Throwing distance can be increased with flight speed modifiers (e.g Terminal Velocity and Zephyr's Jet Stream augment). *Although the alt-fire AoE inflicts damage, it has a guaranteed knockback effect, staggering all affected enemies for a short time. *While the Javlok's secondary fire can be charged while wall-latching or mounting a zipline, the weapon itself will not be thrown until the player dismounts from the wall or zipline, upon which the Javlok will immediately launch. *Hitting multiple enemies in alt-fire mode with Javlok itself will cause more explosions. **Only one explosion will apply if there's punch through on the weapon; however, if you expel the remaining punch through but continue impaling enemies, then multiple explosions will occur. Tips *The Javlok pairs well with Ember as her Accelerant ability multiplies the amount of damage taken by an affected enemy, and the Javlok deals exclusively damage if left unmodded. *Both the primary and alt-fires of the Javlok are can be controlled by Ivara's Navigator. *Will hit all enemies currently affected by Vauban's Vortex. *Alt-fire will pierce and hit the head of an enemy taking station in a Rampart even without punch through. *Alt-fire is unaffected by mods that require you to aim to gain benefits (i.e. Argon Scope, Bladed Rounds) on account of the weapon being in flight. It's advised to mod accordingly if you plan on using the alt-fire extensively. *Alt-fire does NOT benefit from Split chamber, and as such, if you use the alt-fire primarily, you should plan accordingly taking this route. Bugs *Sometimes the Javlok will not be able to be equipped after picking up for a period of time, forcing the user to switch weapons. *Javlok is unable to be thrown while sliding. *When thrown, the Javlok returns to its default colors until picked up by the player. *In the Simulacrum, throwing the Javlok, then changing your primary weapon before it returns will disable your primary weapon until you exit the Simulacrum. *Having punch through on the Javlok and using the alt-fire will cause it do a self-harming explosion for yourself that has no graphical indicator, but won't physically "explode" and damage enemies until it's reached a sufficient stopping point in flight. *The AoE from throwing the weapon does not seem to damage the orbs from Sapping Ospreys. (Tested. The AoE does damage to already deployed orbs, but not to arming ones. Only a direct hit from the thrown Javlok can damage arming ones.) *If you alt-fire on a Nullifier Crewman's bubble, you will lodge the Javlok into it, and if you manage to take the bubble down completely, your Javlok will disappear with the bubble. If you kill the Nullifier, you will be forced to wait until your Javlok returns. Trivia * The name is a play on "Javelin" and the "Lok" naming scheme which is common to Grineer weapons. Media Tenno Reinforcements - Javlok Javlok Warframe Idle Animations Javlok Tonkor On-A-Stick Warframe Javlok, One Explosive Handful - 2 Forma thequickdraw it:Javlok Category:Grineer Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Heat Damage Weapons Category:Update 19